Moon Pool
The Moon Pool is a special, supernatural pool with the power to transform normal people into merpeople when a the Full Moon passes over the top of the cave. There are currently two known Moon Pools: one on Mako Island in Australia and another in a Sea Caves of Ireland in Ireland. These places were formed on Earth after collisions with a comet containing moon rocks and crystals that generated special powers corresponding to the moon (revealed in A Magnetic Attraction). The Moon Pool was destroyed in the finale of the third season. It is somehow repaired and ready for the the 26-episode spin of Mako: Island of Secrets History In the early seventeenth century, a mermaid named Eva transformed in a moon pool in an Sea Caves of Ireland. During that time, a comet was about to hit the earth and she used her power to form the original Tower of Light to change its course. In the late 1990s, a young girl named Bella was transformed in the same place when she was nine years old. The first known people to become mermaids in Australia were Louise Chatham, Gracie Watsford, and Julia Dove, all of whom were transformed in the 1950's and were given special powers. Gracie gave her powers up during a special planetary alignment. In the mid-2000s, Emma Gilbert, Cleo Sertori, and Rikki Chadwick were transformed into mermaids in the Moon Pool. Charlotte Watsford, Gracie's granddaughter also became a mermaid in the same place. However, as she fell into the Moon Pool during the most recent planetary alignment, her powers were taken away forever. Sometime after the events of Season 3, the Moon Pool is once again active, despite of its destruction, in Mako Mermaids where a young boy named Zac becomes a merman when he falls into it. In Mako: Island of Secrets, the Moon Pool is completely different in appearance than how it appeared in H20; the original entrance from land has disappeared and replaced by the Trident Cave, where the Trident is sealed inside. Powers The Moon Pool's magic is active only during a full moon. During this time, any human who jumps into the pool when the moon passes over, will be turned into a mermaid or merman, and given special individual powers. The Moon and the pool generate different magnetism and effects depending on the moon's phases and the planetary alignments. When nearing collision with a comet, the pool's temperature will rise in preparation for it. Special Planetary Alignment During a rare planetary alignment, the moon will increase the powers of a mermaid if they are in the Moon Pool during the alignment. Mermaid with a power of Hydrokinesis will receive Aerokinesis, mermaid with a power of Hydro-Cryokinesis will receive Cryokinesis, mermaid with a power of Hydro-Thermokinesis will receive Pyrokinesis and Electrokinesis. If one mermaid has all three powers, they will be upgraded in the same way. The Moon of Fifty Years At every fifty years another planetary alignment takes place. If a mermaid is in the Moon Pool during this alignment, they will lose mermaid powers, returning to Human. It was how Gracie Watsford lost her powers in the 1950s, and her granddaughter Charlotte Watsford in 2000s. Lunar Eclipse During the Lunar Eclipse, the mermaid who is in the Moon Pool, lose their powers only for 12 hours. This is how the girls managed to deceive Dr. Denman. After 12 hours, their tails will return, along with his powers. Gallery File:235028.jpg File:Lunar Eclipse.png File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2553206-600-347.jpg File:Moon-Pool-h2o-just-add-water-1392759-287-225.jpg File:Tentacle.png File:Vqmk4o.jpg File:124847G.jpg File:2qxc42h.jpg File:Hanging in Moon Pool.png File:DSCI0048.JPG File:Full Moon Over Moon Pool.jpg File:new Moonpool.jpg|The new Moon Pool in Mako Mermaids Category:Known things Category:Locations Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Mako: Island of Secrets